Lanterns that burn liquid fuel or LP fuel are well known. Such lanterns include a burner assembly to which the fuel is delivered and one or more catalytic mantles which are mounted on the burner assembly. The fuel burns within the catalytic mantles and the mantles incandesce and provide a bright light. The mantles are usually surrounded by a glass cylindrical globe.
Mantles are generally formed from mesh material, and are shaped like a small bag with one open end. The open end is secured around the outlet end of a burner tube of the burner assembly of a lantern. The mantle may be attached, for example, by a drawstring. Alternatively, the mantle may be attached by a spring clip, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,231.
One problem encountered with prior art lanterns is that the mantles are difficult to access for installing or replacement of one or more mantles. Typically, a ventilator cap of the lantern and the globe have to be removed from the lantern so as to provide access to the mantles. The ventilator cap assembly often is attached by a threaded connection, such as a nut, which requires some time to remove, as well as some dexterity on the part of the user. In addition, because handling of the globe and ventilator cap assembly is required, a user must wait for these items to cool before removing. Waiting for these components to cool may take some time.
Another problem with prior art lanterns is that the mantles for the lanterns often are very bright, especially when viewed through a clear globe. In the past, some manufacturers have used completely frosted globes to reduce the glare from the mantles. However, it has been found that these completely frosted globes block a large amount of light produced by a lantern, and thus significantly reduce the illumination provided by the lantern.